1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including at least one standard cell and a standard cell library storing information about the at least one standard cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of semiconductor process technology, transistor size has been reduced, and a large number of transistors are integrated into a semiconductor device. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC), which refers to an integrated circuit (IC) in which all components of a computer or other electronic systems are integrated into a single chip, is widely used in various applications, and as performance of the applications is improved, a semiconductor device including a larger number of components is desired.